kingfallsamfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwayne Libbydale
Dwayne Libbydale, first heard in E.T., Text Home, is a King Falls local farmer. Backstory Dwayne Libbydale grew up in King Falls and went to school with Ben Arnold. He played baseball on the Little League Lumberjacks alongside Ben too, and was known as the fastest kid in King Falls. He moved out of town as an adult, eventually getting engaged to his boyfriend, Kirk. King Falls AM Dwayne first calls into the station in episode thirty-three to talk about the UFOs. He gets sidetracked briefly catching up with Ben, letting him know he's only in town briefly to attend his uncle's funeral. He explains that while arriving back at his parents place, Libbydale Farms, Kirk noticed the UFOs hovering but not showing their lights. Dwayne decided against calling the sheriff's department because of his dad's conflict with Judd Gunderson about crop circles in the past, but decided to call King Falls AM since they liked hearing about weird occurrences. Dwayne freaks out when he checks out the fields, finding crop circles. Ben sends Pete Myers and Tim and Mary Jensen to Libbydale Farms to check out the circles, but Dwayne is busy with propery damage and leaves them to do their work on their own. As of January 2017, Dwayne and Kirk have moved back to King Falls permenantly to help run the farm, because Old Man Libbydale had trouble keeping up with things. He also offered Ben some of their land to use during Emily's rescue; he offered space for the transmogrifier, prism projectors, and to draw crop circles to attract the UFOs. In episode forty-one, he doesn't answer when Ben calls him, so Ben and Sammy just go to the phonelines. In episode forty-two, Ben explains that Dwayne and the family are up in Big Pine until the rainbow lights ordeal from the previous week calms down. He desides to cancel his interview with Dwayne as to not impose further. In episode forty-four, Dwayne stays in the house with Kirk and Mary while Ben and the rest of the team shoot down the UFO. He also had his parents stay in Big Pine for the night. Ben had an interview scheduled with Dwayne in episode seventy-one. The show once again had an interview with Dwayne in episode eighty-one to talk about the Chard Yard Festival. They get delayed in calling him because of an alarming call from Mr. X, but when they finally call him, Sammy and Ben are left with voice mail. He advertises the Chard Yard in his message, and leaves the farm's phone number to call back if it's important. Ben asks that Dwayne calls back when he can, although he never does, leaving Ben and Sammy to try again at the end of the episode. Appearances Trivia * Dwayne's farm phone number is 555-843-3275, spelling 555-THE-DARK, a majorly suggesting that he may be The Dark's true identity. * He calls Ben "Benny" and is never corrected, being the only person other than Emily Potter to whom Ben has no complaints about this. * Dwayne is an honourary member of Team Notebook, lending land to the plan but not participating alongside Ben Arnold, Sammy Stevens, Troy Krieghauser, Mary Jensen, Pete Myers, and Larry Thompson. Category:Characters